O Melhor Presente
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Sara prepara uma festa surpresa para comemorar o aniversário de Mu.


**O**** Melhor Presente**

O dia amanhecia sereno no santuário. Emanando a paz conquistada tão arduamente há quase dois anos.

Sara despertara mais cedo naquela manhã. Olhou para Mu, adormecido a seu lado e não pode deixar de sorrir. Já fazia um ano que eles estavam novamente juntos e há apenas alguns meses haviam oficializado sua união, com as bênçãos de Athena em uma cerimônia apenas para os amigos mais chegados.

Beijou levemente as duas marcas sobre a testa do marido e saiu cautelosamente da cama temendo acordá-lo.

Seguiu para o cômodo ao lado do quarto, onde tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa, prendendo em seguida os longos cabelos em um rabo. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si, para ir, logo depois ao quarto de Kiki.

O pequeno dormia pesado e Sara teve alguma dificuldade para despertá-lo...

Kiki, anda filho acorda! – ela dizia ainda calma.

hummm. – ele gemia e escondia a cabeça debaixo da coberta.

Vamos logo, senão te deixo para trás. – ele abriu os olhos rapidamente. – Agora sim, levanta da cama vai.

Vamos fazer a surpresa mesmo Mãe? – ele perguntou ainda esfregando os olhos.

Claro, já conversei com todos e eles adoraram a idéia. – o garoto sorriu.

Isso vai ser bom! – disse pulando da cama e seguindo para a casa de banho de onde saiu em alguns minutos sorrindo. – Vamos?

Vamos.

Os dois saíram da primeira casa silenciosamente, deixando apenas um recado para Mu avisando onde estariam. Encontraram-se com Shaka no caminho, que subia as escadas visivelmente irritado.

Bom dia Shaka! – Sara cumprimentou.

Bom dia! – respondeu, tentando disfarçar a irritação.

Irritado tão cedo? – disse Kiki com uma cara safada para o cavaleiro.

Shaka "fuzilou" o garoto por debaixo de suas pálpebras, querendo arrancar-lhe o couro e se controlando para não fazer isso na presença da mãe.

Kiki, olha a falta de respeito com o amigo do seu pai. – Sara disse repreendendo o menino. – Não liga Shaka, sabe como são esses rapazinhos de hoje. Mas, mudando de assunto, vai vir à festa hoje?

Shaka deu um meio sorriso sarcástico.

Claro. Só quero ver quanto tempo vamos conseguir enganar aquele ariano desconfiado. – lutou para não gargalhar. – Todos vamos fingir que esquecemos a data não é mesmo?

Isso. – Sara sorriu.

Só quero ver se o mestre Mu vai cair nessa. – Kiki disse rindo.

Prosseguiram o caminho e encontraram Lithos que procurava se esconder entre os pilares do santuário. Kiki correu até ela...

Ahan, de quem está se escondendo em moça? – Lithos riu para o garoto e perguntou baixinho.

Shaka já subiu para o templo de virgem?

Sim.

Sara se aproximou da jovem, balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

Irritando Shaka de novo Lithos? Uma hora você não vai conseguir escapar.

A garota sorriu e abraçou Sara.

Só que dessa vez eu não disse nada demais... – Lithos coçou a cabeça.

Tudo bem, vamos fingir que eu acredito está bem? – Sara riu. – Mas me diga, você e o Aioria vão aparecer na festa hoje a noite não vão?

Vamos sim, e Marin também.

E o Tôma?

Ele ficou de aparecer. Mas não deu certeza.

Espero que ele possa vir.

Eu também. – a garota deu um sorriso apaixonado.

Kiki e Sara despediram-se da jovem e saíram em seguida para o centro de Atenas.

Na casa de Áries, o ariano ainda dormia um sono leve... Quase acordado, tateou o lado da cama onde Sara deveria estar, estranhando a ausência dela despertou de todo.

"Onde ela est�?" pensou enquanto passava os olhos pelo quarto vazio e se espreguiçava de forma gostosa, coçando o peito de leve e passando as mãos pelo cabelo tentando ajeitá-los. Pulou da cama e seguiu para a casa de banho, bocejando.

Tomou banho, trocou de roupa e seguiu para a cozinha, onde visualizou o recado de Sara na porta da geladeira "Fomos ao centro de Atenas"...

Fomos? - olhou interrogativo. – Ela e Kiki saíram e nem me chamaram?

Na mesa se encontravam duas torradas e um copo de leite que Sara deixara pronto para ele. Mu sorriu e tomou o pequeno lanche, antes de sair para treinar, na rotina de sempre. Não, ele pensou de repente, na rotina de sempre não, hoje isso seria diferente.

Sorriu com o seu pensamento, não dava na cara, mas adorava seu aniversário... Todos lhe dando parabéns, sendo, digamos assim "centro das atenções" e ele adorava isso.

Ainda com esse pensamento se preparou para sair, tendo a certeza de que Sara e Kiki de certo tinham ido comprar o presente dele.

Antes de sair, observou que alguém atravessava sua casa, parou para esperar o cavaleiro. Sorriu ao ver Aldebaran batucando um samba com ambas as mãos.

Bom dia Mu! – o taurino disse sorrindo.

Bom dia Deba! – sorriu de volta.

E então, também está indo treinar? Não deveríamos treinar em pleno domingo, essa rotina devia mudar um pouco. – Aldebaran disse com uma ponta de desapontamento na voz.

São só algumas horas.

Ainda bem.

Desceram conversando, e Mu olhava o amigo de maneira interrogativa... Aldebaran não dissera nada sobre seu aniversário e ele era sempre o primeiro a se lembrar. Sempre recebia telegramas dele lhe desejando felicidades enquanto estava em Jamiel e depois no santuário o amigo era o primeiro a lhe dar os parabéns.

Chegando na arena pararam para conversar com Miro e Kamus, que discutiam um assunto rotineiro. Os dois cumprimentaram Mu de uma forma cortês, conversaram com ele e Aldebaran mais alguns minutos e saíram para o centro da arena começando uma luta treino.

Mu continuava estranhando, Miro não se lembrar tudo bem, era esquecido... Mas Kamus? Ali tinha coisa, ahhh se tinha... Mas desviou seu pensamento rapidamente dessa hipótese, vendo Aioria discutir com um jovem de cabelos ruivos e se aproximar de onde ele estava.

Bom dia Mu! – disse o rapaz, que Mu logo reconheceu como sendo o irmão de Marin.

Bom dia Tôma! – devolveu o cumprimento. – Bom dia para você também Aioria!

Bom dia! – respondeu em tom de chateação. – Agora rapazinho explique-se! – disse apontando o dedo para o ruivo.

Aioria me deixa em paz, eu e a Lithos fomos apenas comer fora. Só demoramos a chegar porque ficamos conversando algumas horas aqui na arena. – Tôma dizia chateado e virou-se para Mu. – Que cunhado eu fui arrumar...

Eu dei uma hora para vocês chegarem... Acha que vou permitir que você continue namorando a minha irmãzinha se não respeitar os horários?

Isso quem decide é ela. – disse indo embora e deixando Aioria falando sozinho.

Mu olhava a cena com gotas na cabeça, que Aioria era ciumento, isso ele sabia, mas nunca o vira tão sobressaltado.

Oria que ciúmes heim? – disse sorrindo.

Aioria sentou-se ao lado dele e forçou um sorriso.

Eu tenho de proteger minha irmã.

Acho que está sendo exagerado.

Diga isso quando tiver de cuidar de uma jovem... – respondeu para ficar em silêncio e logo depois chamar Aldebaran para treinar.

Mu olhou os amigos indo para o centro da arena, só se dando conta algumas horas depois que Aioria também não tinha lhe dito nada...

Mais tarde também se encontrou com Carlo e Afrodite, só que eles estavam distraídos demais para notar a sua presença.

Após o treinamento subiu para sua casa, encontrando-se com Shaka que descia calmamente para a arena de treinos. Pensou consigo, "se o meu melhor amigo esquecer eu desisto".

Oi, Shaka! – ele disse sorrindo.

Oi, Mu. Você viu a Lithos por ai? – perguntou sério.

Não, por que?

Por nada, só quero tirar uns sentidos dela...

O que ela fez dessa vez?

Disse que eu ando com cara de apaixonado...

E o que tem isso?

Shaka não respondeu, apertou o passo irritado e deixou Mu falando sozinho...

Ele não lembrou... – Mu disse baixo para si mesmo e continuou rumo a seu templo, completamente abatido.

E ai Shaka, ele está desconfiado? – Miro correu para perguntar ao ver Shaka chegando na arena.

Até o momento parece que não.

Eu consegui disfarçar bem... – respondeu Aldebaran sorrindo.

Eu tenho certeza que desconfiou quando eu não disse nada. – Kamus falou sério como sempre.

Mas ele deve ter esquecido isso quando me viu brigando com o Tôma, já que desviou os olhos de você e do Miro.

E as amazonas? – Shaka perguntou.

Marin está com Sara cuidando do bolo. Agora a Shina... – ele riu malicioso para completar. – Perguntem pro Shura quando ele aparecer, ele deve saber dela. – e riu com gosto.

Os cavaleiros ainda ficaram reunidos um bom tempo na arena, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. Fazendo hora até o começo da festa.

Sara foi para casa um pouco antes, combinando com Kiki que também fingiriam não saber de nada e que arranjariam uma desculpa para tirar Mu de lá.

Quando chegou percebeu o ariano sentado na poltrona da sala cabisbaixo, se aproximou e viu seus lábios formarem um belo sorriso.

Sara, que bom que vocês já chegaram. – ele a abraçou carinhoso.

Desculpa ter saído antes que acordasse. – Sara o beijou de leve.

O que foram fazer em Atenas?

Ué pai... – Kiki se adiantou em falar. – Hoje é domingo de páscoa. – apontou a sacola cheia de chocolate.

Fomos comprar os ovos. – Sara sorriu. – Já comeu algo?

Sim. Almocei no refeitório hoje. – ele disse voltando ao olhar melancólico.

Acharia muito ruim se eu pedisse um favor? – ela disse, se esforçando pra continuar a farsa.

Diga.

Eu esqueci umas sacolas no guarda-sacolas do supermercado. – ela sorriu sem graça. – Você e Kiki podem ir buscar pra mim?

Mas eu acabei de chegar. – Kiki disse contrariado.

Claro que vamos. – Mu se levantou já puxando o garoto.

Sara viu os dois saindo juntos, ao ver que já estavam distantes se apressou em chamar Marin e Lithos que ficaram de ajudar com a decoração.

Em meia hora elas colocaram os balões e os salgados, colocando o imenso bolo de chocolate em cima da mesa.

Os cavaleiros logo começaram a chegar e a festa foi armada, Kiki ficara de avisar Shaka por telepatia quando estivessem chegando. E assim logo que eles subiram os últimos lances da escadaria, Mu percebeu a casa toda escura...

Será que Sara saiu novamente?

Ela disse que ia à casa da Marin pegar não me lembro o quê... – Kiki disse tentando prolongar a mentira.

Os dois entraram na casa silenciosa e foram para a cozinha, quando Mu acendeu as luzes...

SURPRESA! – todos os seus amigos gritaram em uníssono.

Mu viu toda aquela festa armada e se emocionou, todos os amigos vindo cumprimentá-lo desejando felicidades, uns com presentes e outros só com os abraços mesmo.

Sara aproximou-se devagar, sorrindo tímida e dizendo que não queria tê-lo deixado chateado o dia inteiro por conta do "esquecimento" da data. Mas ele não disse nada, apenas a puxou para si trocando um beijo apaixonado com a esposa. Os demais cavaleiros riram e batiam palmas...

A festa durou até a madrugada, quando todos começaram a ir embora, cada um para seu templo...

Com Kiki já dormindo, Sara e Mu aproveitaram para ficar mais algum tempo na sala, comendo juntos um pedaço do bolo de chocolate.

Sara brincava com Mu passando os dedos sujos do doce no seu rosto e ele repetiu o gesto, fazendo o lanche virar uma brincadeira gostosa. Deitaram juntos no sofá para depois rolarem juntos para o chão.

Abraçaram-se as gargalhadas e pararam fixando o olhar um no outro.

A minha maior alegria é poder estar comemorando esta data com você Sara! – ele disse beijando-a de leve.

E eu fico feliz por poder estar ao seu lado.

E o meu presente? – ele perguntou voltando a brincar com os cabelos dela.

Ele vai demorar nove meses pra chegar. – ela disse sorrindo.

COMO? – Mu gritou sem perceber.

Sara olhou para a cara assustada que ele fazia e começou a rir.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Mu de Áries, você vai ser papai novamente. – ela riu com gosto. Ele olhou para ela encantado, apesar do susto de antes. Abraçou-a e a beijou com carinho...

Kiki acordou a ouvir o grito de Mu e foi para a sala, indagando o que é que estava havendo e recebeu a notícia de que finalmente teria o irmão que pedira há um ano atrás.

Mu reparou bem a cena, ele, Sara e Kiki ali reunidos comemorando não só a data, mas o anúncio do novo membro daquela família e pensou com carinho. "Melhor presente que esse, não haveria".

**Fim**

**N.A**: Ai está o meu presente pro Ariano mais fofo e lindo do Zodíaco :P... A fic ficou bem simples, mas espero que vcs gostem... Nesse primeiro mês na facul eu estou penando um pouco com o "pouquinho" de coisas para ler... Então tive de escrever o fic no pequeno tempo que me sobrou de horas livres em casa... Por isso ficou tão curto e meio corrido...

Boa, ruim, média? Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam dessa história, ok?

Abraços

Lithos de Lion

P.s: Ahhh, sem que eu me esqueça, o nome Carlo pertence a Pipe:)


End file.
